Frightfully in Love
by sanctuaryofmine
Summary: Tori Frightful, quiet funny and sweet. When she is caught between to Frat members her heart and mind goes way out of control!
1. Chapter 1

Tori Frightful, daughter to Aston E "the Howl" Frightful; one of the most well-known scares to ever live. Tori is a three eyed, Alice blue skinned and four armed monster. She has very volumized electric blue hair in a bob style.

Tori is a very quiet and private monster. She does love to chat but she is normally very reserved and it would take a very close monster to her make her tell her secrets.

Tori's year at Monster University all started when she was on her way to scaring 101 and she was really nervous, she loved her parents and all but their title puts so much pressure on her, her dad being one of the most well-known scares to ever live and her mother being a prize winner in the art of scaring. she wasn't really paying attention when she bumps into none other than Mike Wazowski.

She was waling with her head down to try to not attract attention and wasn't paying any attention to what she was doing and before she could look up SMACK CRASH THUD!

"OH MY GOODNESS! I am so sorry!" she cried

"No, I'm terribly sorry for bumping into you, Miss?"

"Frightful, Tori Frightful?"

"Mike Wazowski" the two monsters shook each others hands and helped each other up and to get to class.

"So Mike, how has college been do far- even though we've only been here half an hour ish-?"

"It's been pretty good,you?"

"Yeah it's fine, so your a scaring student?"

"Yeah, you?" asked Mike. Tori nodded and smiled. The two monsters chatted on their way to scaring 101 . Mike impressed Tori with his knowledge and Tori stunned him with her random facts about scaring. After Class Tori plucked up the courage to ask Mike a question "So, -um- Mike, would you care to join me in the -er- library?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, if you want to that is?"

"That's sounds fantastic" The two go off to the library and talk aall night about their lives and each other and school.

"So you're the daughter of 'the how. THE HOWL!"

"Yeah and my Mom is 'The Siren'so, go figure scarer!"

"That's amazing"

"Mike I would really appreciated it if you didn't tell anyone. I don't want people to find out who I am before they get to know me."

Mike smiled and nodded "I understand"

* * *

"Mike!" yelled Randy Boggs. Mike turned and saw him scuttling across the field. "Mike where were you last night?" asked Randy concerned

"Oh, Tori and I were going over scare theories"

"Who the Earl 'the terror' Thompson is Tori!"

"Tori Frightful, she's a scaring major and one of my newest friends, well actually apart form you she's my only friend"

"and..."

"And what?"

"You like her?"

"No, not like that" she is practically my sister now, we've become like best friends "Randall looked at him with surprise "Speak of the beauty herself!"

Tori ran up the stairs and meet Mike. "Hi mike! Oh hello, I'm Tori Frightful

"Randy Boggs; Scaring Major"

* * *

That night, it was the Frat and Sorority party. she wanted to see who she was up against, like her mother always said "inspect your competition". she was walking though the grouids of pople when she was Randy

"Randy!"

"Hey Tori, how are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Fine, cupcake?" said Randy, offering her a cupcake with over enthusiasms

" No, thank you, I'm gonna check out the Roar's Frat house, wanna come?"

"The Roar's house, I don't know?"

"You'll be fine, come on"

"Okay"

Tori was excited to see Javier Rios, a member of Roar Omega Roar. She had heard so much about the other Roars from him. Meanwhile over at the Roars Javier was searching out for Tori so he could say hi and keep her safe from all the hooligans at the University. He wasn't the only one who spotted her Johnny Worthington, the president did as well, he was absolutely stunned.

"Tori!" yelled Jaiver

"Jaiver" she called back

"You know that girl?" asked Johnny

"Practically my sister, I've known Tori ever since she was born"

"Javier, I was looking for you!"

"T, this is Chat, Chip, Reggie and Johnny" she helpd ot her hand to shake it

"Hi, I'm Tori"

"Johnny Worthington, enchanté" he said kissing her had. Johnny looked up at her eyes. He saw here eyes were a brilliant shade of Green and they had a thousand stories. For the first time in his life Johnny was speechless.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" she said. Then there was a suddenly a crash and everyone turned and looked. Tori saw a giant blue monster with purple polka dots chasing a pig. She squinted her eyes. she thought she could see Mike

"Mike!?" she whispered. she thought he'd be revising for the end of year exam. The large monster held Mike up who was holding the pig

"Fear Techs Mascot! MU RULES!" There was an uproar of all the monsters cheering

"Johnny what'd you think?"

"Chip my man, that guy is who we want on our team "

"Well Johnny you better grab him quick because there are other bidders" sighed Javer

"You are Jaws Theta Chi material Freshman!"

"No, he's an Omega Howl guy!"

"Back off! We saw him first!"

"No we did!"

"I'll take it from here gentlemen. Johnny Worthington, president of Roar Omega Roar! What's your name big blue?"

"Jimmy Sullivan, friends call me Sully"

"This guy's Sullivan! Like the famous Sullivan! I can't believe it! That is crazy!"

"Chat Calm down!"

"I'm Sorry"

"Sully, any freshman with the guts to pull off a stunt like that has got future scarer written all over them" Tori stood there and watched as Mike tried to get accepted as one of them it broke her heart.

"Oh sorry Killer, but you might want to hang around with someone a little more your speed. They look fun?!" Johnny pointed at Oozma Kappa, one of less popular - the least in fact - fraternities on campus.

"Hey Mike!" she called she jumped down the ROR's stairs and ran to meet her friends. She was meet instead by Sullivan

" James P Sullivan"

"Tori Frightful"

* * *

"_'Cause you've been hurt before_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_

_Don't wanna break your heart Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache_

_So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_

_Your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break _

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_The day I first met you _

_You told me you'd never fall in love" _

Javier smiled and clapped ass Tori strummed the last chord on her guitar.

"What did you think?"

"Amazing as always"

"Glad you liked it"

"Tori, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure" Javier paused for a moment, then went to speak but changed his mind. After a while he siad " do you have your eye on anyone at college?"

"Huh?!"

"Do you ave any crushes"

"Maybe?" she said smiling wickedly

"That's not Funny T! I wnat a real answer!

"I though it was hilarious!"

"Do you?

"What is it to you?"

"Curiosity"

"Not yet, I'm not telling you if I do though" she said again

"Okay Tori, have it your way

"I usually do" she said grinning

* * *

It was about three weeks since Johnny had met Tori and he couldn't get her out of his mind. He was sitting on his bed on his back and throwing a baseball back and forth in the air thinking for her beautiful eyes and temperament. He sat up and said "Hey Javier, how well do you know Tori?"

"Like I said we're practically inseparable, why?" there was a moment of silence whilst Javier was taking in all the signs

"NO!" he yelled

"Oh come on Jaiver!"

"No, No!" Absolutely not!"

"Why?"

"Johnny, she is like a little sister to me. One I will forever protect. I don't want you to fuck up and then I'll get mad and it'll just end badly!"

* * *

At the end of a very stressful say Tori went to the river bank to sit and play her guitar. She was singing her favourite song "This is Me" she relates a lot to this song. She began to sing acapella.

_"I always been the kind of girl, that hid my face, so afraid to tell the world what I;ve got to say ..."_

Not to far away was Rosie Levin, president of HSS, and her other members where walking to the town centre when they heard Tori singing. Rosie stopped. She had always had a passion for music.

"Do you hear that?" she asked

"Yeah, I do" replied Nancy. The girls followed the sound of Tori's voice to where she was playing.

_"This is me" _Tori stopped singing and the girls all clapped her when she was over. Tori was startled by the girls

"OMG! I didn't know anyone was behind me"

"That's some impressive stuff. Rosie Levin, leader of Eta Hiss Hiss. Allow me to introduce: Nadya, Susan, Rhonda, Nancy and Sonia. You know your pretty good, girl"

"Thanks"

"What's you name?"

"Tori"

"Well Tori, wanna join Eta Hiss? We are an acapella group and you would fit in really well here"

"Really. Can I think it over and then tell you tomorrow"

"Yeah sure thing"

"Thanks Rosie"

"It would be amazing if you joined us"


	2. Chapter 2

Tori had to really think about this, did she want to join a sorority. She said before she came she wouldn't she didn't really see the appeal, but she didn't think that she would be so warningly welcomed (without using her family name that is).

She was downright surprised when Eta Hiss asked for her to join them. She was in the cafeteria with Javier when she brought it up

"Javier, I've been asked to join Eta Hiss's sorority"

"What?!"

"What'd ya mean 'what'?"

"Tori!"

"I've not said yes yet, they've asked that's all" she said grabbing a muffin and some toast

"And you wanna say yes" he replied as they sat down and ate their food

"Well"

"No Tori!

"Why not?! Anyway it's not your decision it's mine!"

"Well then why did you ask me?"

"I wanted your advice on whether I should join" Javier sighed deeply

"You want my opinion"

"I want you to be honest"

"Out of all of the sororities Eta Hiss is probably your best bet. Slugma Slugma Kappa has your personality but not your abilities, Python Nu -"

"NO!"

"I know okay, I was goanna way they have possible potential but you're nothing like them outer wise"

"Slugma Kappa Theta, they are very outdoor oriented like you, loving nature and such but you wouldn't be well put to use in their team as you're probably the best player but being a freshman they can't see it. Chi Phi Argma, very bookie. Even more than you, which I didn't think was possible and then Argma Slugma Argma aren't really where you look like you should be placed – but them again neither is Eta Hiss- I really do think they're really your best option, I would say join Eta Hiss Hiss"

"Really? Okay, I'll go and tell them, thanks Javier" she kissed him on the cheek and smiled. Tori ran past off the people and straight to the HSS house.

She could see the girls and she called "Rosie!" Levin turned around and saw the panting Tori running at her.

"Rosie, I'll join, I've given it a lot of thought and really want to join"

"Great! Come on ROR's are holding a little party for the frats and sorority people" Tori smiled and walked beside the girls. "So Tori" said Rosie "tell us a bit about you"

Tori was apprehensive to tell them her family background "first of can I ask about secrets"

"If you have something you want no-one to know then tell us later"

"Okay, well background will wait until later. I can talk about singing?"

"Yes! Please do!" yelled Susan "where did you learn to sing"

"My mum, she's – something I'll talk more about later"

"Why so secretive?"

"It's really complicated"

The girls opened the ROR door and went inside. They were met by the head of the house Johnny Worthington himself "Ladies! Welcome, Rosie how are you?"

"Not too bad Johnny, you're self?"

"Pretty good. Oh hey Tori, you're a HSS?"

"Am know"

"Yeah Worthington we're so gonna cream you this time!"

"Well bring it on Levin! Scare games will prove you wrong!"

* * *

The girl's party and Tori found Sullivan wearing his ROR jacket proudly, "Nice Jacket Sullivan" she called. Sully smiled and did his click thing, what tori calls "The Overly Confident –(TOC)". She walked outside and sat on the stone steps.

"What you doing out here dummie!?" joked Sully

"Getting some air" she replied

"There's air inside?" he argued

"Fresh air" Tori reinstated

"Oh, our boring stuffy air isn't good enough for your majesty" he joked. Both of the monster chuckled

"How are you?" she said

"Pretty good when I'm talking to you" he smiled "you"

"I'm feeling kind of drained, not to use to partying"

"You will be" there was a moment of silence and then Tori just spurted out with

"How do you cope James"

"with what?"

"Being a Sullivan"

"I don't understand the question, I don't cope"

"You cope better than I would"

"Aw, I don't know about that, at least you won't disgrace yourself"

"What do you mean?"

"I've gotten three D and an F since we started, you've to straight A+'s"

"That's because I don't really on background" she chuckled

"What's your background then" Tori's face turned pale

"It doesn't matter" she tired her hardest to divert the subject

"No you've brought it up"

"Really James it doesn't-"

"Come on Tori"

"No James!"

"Tori? You okay" it was Susan, she was closely followed by the rest of HSS and ROR

"Yeah, I'm gonna head to my room and get some of my stuff" she said nervously and ran to her dorm

* * *

"Piper, I nearly said it" she was met in her dorm with her best friend, Pipistrelle von Sânge a half bat monster wide wings.

"Oh dear god! How?"

James" she whimpered

Sullivan" Piper was confused "how could he, why would – I'm very confused"

"Basically I was at the ROR's party and I went outside to get some fresh air and then he found me just sitting outside and then we started talking and then that escalated into what I can only describe as extremely uncomfortable"

"So they nearly found out"

"Yeah"

"Oh Tori, you wanna crash here tonight?"

"I might just do that, Thank You Piper"

"No need to thank me, this is your room as well. Any time you feel the need to escape I'll be waiting here" she smiled and Tori kicked off her shoes and collapsed on her bed. Tori feel aslpee almost instantly.

A few hours later, Piper was still awake and there came a knock and mumbling from outside the door. She sighed and opened it up, there in front was Johnny Worthignton and the rest of ROR and Roise and the HSS clan

"Can I help you?" she whispered

"Um, yes I'm – we're looking for Tori Frightful?" asked Javier

"Tori is asleep, she was gonna get her thing to go back to the HSS house but she was so tired she wanted to crash here tonight"

"Oh, that's fine we're just wondering where she was" the massive crowd of people left slightly disheartened she wasn't awake.

"Rosie, she'll be back in the house by tomorrow she was just super tired"


End file.
